Dimension Twist: The Cut Sequence Prose version
by RavenStarfire
Summary: In the Kim Possible episode "Dimension Twist," The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer was accidentally crossed with a TV signal, sending the characters through a myriad of TV shows. However, the writers went a little overboard with one segment of the episode.


**Dimension Twist: The Cut Sequence – Prose Adaptation**

by Raefire

**(Author's Note:** Yes, this is the story featured on Equestria Daily! I knew I'd have to post it here, or else my legions of KP fic fans here would throttle me... But since the original script version doesn't agree with the Document Manager here, it can only be found on: fimfiction .net/story/2074/Dimension-Twist%3A-The-Cut-Sequence .)

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the hills above the colourful small town. As those below went about their daily business, none noticed the bright flash of a dimensional portal opening – and depositing Dr. Drakken and his henchwoman Shego onto the ground. Shego looked around, none too happy about being caught in a dimensional loop through a myriad of TV shows, thanks to another mistake by her boss. "Joy..." she groaned, looking around at all the bright colours. "What sugary land are we in now?"

"Oh no," echoed Drakken, having just come from another kid's show – where he'd been promptly sat on by a giant yellow plush doll named Mr. Sit-Down, who punished meanies. "Not another kid's sho-Wait!" he cried, spotting the top of a building that was rather familiar to him.

Shego suddenly recognized where they were. "Oh no."

"Could it be?" Drakken asked, walking towards the rise of the hill to confirm his suspicions.

"Please no," Shego shook her head.

The blue-skinned man reached the top of the hill – and gasped in excitement as below him, milling about the town – were ponies of many colours. Ponies he knew all too well. "YES! It's PONYVILLE!"

Shego smacked her forehead in annoyance. "This is not happening."

"What's not happening?"

"GAH!" The green-skinned woman jumped back from the frighteningly happy face of a pink pony that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere right in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Pinkie Pie backed off slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you! I just got so excited when I saw you appear, because clearly your teleportation means you can use magic like Twilight and the other unicorns – but you also look like you're new here, because I don't think I've ever seen anypony who looks like you two before, and I just LOVE meeting new ponies, because that means I can throw them a welcome party, show them around town, help them meet new friends, and-"

"Hey! Pinkie! Ya' got an off switch?" snapped Shego, surprising herself that she knew the pony's name.

The pink pony tilted her head curiously. "Sure! What do you need turned off?"

"Um – Your mouth?"

"What? That's silly! You can't turn off a mouth! You just close it! Or you stop talking. Either way, there's no off switch for a mouth. Unless you're a machine of some kind. Are you machines? You don't look like machines! I don't think you're machines! Are you ponies? I know I asked you this before, but you didn't answer me, so I'm still curious-"

With her irritation at Drakken, the pony was already beginning to drive on Shego's last aggravated nerve. She ignited her hands. "Yo! Pinky Princess! Zip the lips or I'll weld `em shut permanently!"

A tense moment passed as Pinkie Pie simply stared at the woman, shocked. But just as Shego smirked in triumph-

"Cool! You can do other magic besides teleporting! But I'm not a Princess! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the only princesses in all Equestria."

"DAHHH!" Shego reared back, ready to fry the annoying happy talking animal – but Drakken quickly slid in front of her before she could attack, smiling at Pinkie.

"Um, you'll have to excuse Shego. She can be a bit...hot-headed at times."

Pinkie looked at the woman quizzically. "But her head isn't on fire."

Shego extinguished her green energy flames, crossing her arms in annoyance. "It might as well be."

"Shego...Who's the fan of the show here? Who knows these characters?" Drakken puffed his chest up, though it didn't so much puff up as bulge out. "It's time for Dr. D to shine."

"You just want cupcakes," Shego scoffed, remembering the excruciatingly annoying song from the show they were in Drakken had sung constantly around the lair for at least two weeks.

"Gh- Yes, well, it has crossed my mind that cupcakes would be an acceptable side benefit to our presence here!" snapped Drakken.

Pinkie gasped. "You like cupcakes?"

"Why, yes I do! Especially the way Mama Lipski makes `em! Mm-Mmm!" Drakken licked his lips. "Delicious!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" The pink pony bounced up and down where she stood. "That gives me an idea for your welcome party!"

"And what idea would that be?" grumbled Shego, not caring in the slightest what the response was.

"Why, a cupcake party, of course!"

"Ooh!" Drakken nodded. "I like that idea."

That was it. "Did I miss the part where someone put a moodulator on your head, Dr. D.?" Shego growled. She grabbed her boss and dragged him away. "C'mon. Let's go find some other pony who can get us out of this dimension"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Pinkie raised her hoof in protest as they left.

"But - Shego! Cupcakes!" Drakken sighed defeatedly, letting Shego drag him along. "Oh..."

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the dissolving mist outside Fluttershy's house as the yellow animal-loving pegasus was growing a mite annoyed with her little bunny pal Angel. She pushed a piece of lettuce towards him. "Angel... We talked about this before." She sighed as Angel pushed it back towards her. She pushed it back at him. "One more bite?" Angel refused, turning his nose up. "C'mon. Pl-"

A bright FLASH nearby caused the pony to shriek and dive into the hedge behind her. Angel jumped away as another dimensional portal opened – dropping Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable – also victims of the TV signal dimensional loop mishap of Drakken's - onto the ground. Hard.

"OW!" Ron stood up, rubbing his butt. "Y'know, if I haven't mentioned it before, KP - I would just like to state for the record that I'm not really a fan of inter-dimensional travel."

Kim stood up, rubbing her forehead and grunting in annoyance. "I'm inclined to agree with you there..." She quickly checked her shirt, sighing in relief that they hadn't been transported to another science fiction show. Then she saw the house in front of them. "Wait! I think I know this show!"

Ron also recognized the house. He turned around to see where they were - and suddenly noticed the town of ponies off in the distance. "Oh my gosh - KP, IT'S PONYVILLE! Oh, this is so awesome!"

"You're a fan of the show, too?"

"You seem surprised by this revelation." Ron squinted at her mockingly.

"Not really. Moreso the revelation that you're actually up early on Saturday."

"What? KP, Saturday morning cartoons are my jam! You've known that for forever!"

" Yeah, but considering it comes on at 6 AM in Middleton?"

"I record it." Ron crossed his arms. "Check and mate."

"Alright, whatever," sighed Kim. "This looks like Fluttershy's house - but where is she?"

Ron felt a tugging on his jeans and looked down. "Um, if the rabbit grabbing my pants and pointing that way is any indication – I think we may have scared her, Kim."

"Huh?" Kim looked at the small bunny pointing towards the hedge. Her gaze following the little creature's pointing, she soon spied Fluttershy peeking her head out. "Hey, it's okay... You can come out. We won't hurt you. We just want to talk." Fluttershy timidly stepped out just a bit further.

"It's alright," Ron added softly. "You can trust us." But the timid yellow pony didn't budge any further. Ron figured it was time to try something different. "You like animals, don't you? Well, we're pretty good with animals, too. Rufus! Initiate "The Cutening!""

Rufus, the naked mole rat that was Ron's best friend – he staunchly refused to call Rufus just a pet - popped out of Ron's pocket and ran up to his shoulder. "See?" Ron cuddled his little pal. "I've got my own little animal buddy - just like how you've got your little bunny friend there."

The naked mole rat waved happily, chittering what sounded like "Ho ho, hi!"

Fluttershy found herself intrigued enough to step all the way out of the hedge. But she was still hesitant to approach the strange creatures in front of her. Exasperated, Angel suddenly pushed her towards them. "EEP! Angel!" she gasped in surprise – causing Kim to stifle a giggle at the pegasus' adorableness. Fluttershy looked away from them, still rather afraid. "Are - Are you ponies?"

Angel bounded over to Kim, who knelt down and began scratching the little rabbit's head. Angel sighed quite contentedly. "No. We're humans. My name's Kim Possible, and my friend here is Ron."

"Huh? I've never heard of humans before."

"That's because we don't exist in your world. We're actually not supposed to be here at all. But an accident happened, and we're stuck here for now." Kim looked down at Angel, who was practically collapsed in calmness. "Yes, you're such a cute little bunny! You like a head scratch, don't you?"

Angel nodded that it was okay to his caretaker. Seeing her good – albeit fussy – friend approve, the yellow pegasus' fears abated a bit. She looked at Rufus. "What kind of animal is that? I've never seen one that's so ugly, yet so adorable at the same time before."

Rufus' head tilted in confusion, not quite sure whether to be angry or pleased by the remark.

Ron looked at his little buddy. "Rufus? He's a naked mole rat."

"Isn't he cold without any fur?"

"Well, when it gets cold, yeah. But don't worry. He's got his own little coat and earmuffs for when it does."

"Yep!" chittered Rufus, giving a little thumbs up. Fluttershy giggled, feeling better about the new creatures.

"I'm sorry for intruding upon your day like this," Kim interrupted. "Like I said before, we're not even supposed to be here at all."

"Oh my, no!" gasped Fluttershy. "You weren't ruining anything! Besides, I always enjoy meeting new creatures, especially ones capable of speech like you – well, except for full-grown dragons, of course... But how did you know my name?" she asked, wondering about Kim's saying her name when they first arrived.

Kim was the one who looked slightly nervous now, scratching the back of her head. "Um... It's rather a long story. If it's okay with you, we'd like to talk to you about it in private."

"Oh, yes! Please, do come inside! I should be only a minute or two. I just need to get Angel to finish his breakfast. He was being quite the fussy bunny with his meal before you arrived.

A small CRUNCH and chewing noises behind them caused them all to turn their head – and see Rufus eating the rest of the lettuce.

"Rufus!" Ron scolded. "Bad! That's not your food!"

Rufus swallowed the lettuce and shrugged. "Oh ho... Sorry!" he chittered.

Angel lifted his head and smiled, quite happy about the sudden turn of events.

Ron turned to Fluttershy. "My apologies. Rufus and I - with food-"

The yellow pegasus giggled. "No, no, that's perfectly okay. Besides, I have more lettuce inside, anyways."

Angel dropped his head and frowned, not pleased with that revelation.

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Drakken and Shego walked along a path leading out of the humble little pony town. All the ponies sharing the walkway with them stared as the two humans stroll past them. Despite being used to constant stares from her fellow humans because of her skin, the fact she was already on her last nerve made the stares from the four-legged creatures too much to ignore. "What?" she snapped at a grey pony with wings who looked like she had squiggly eyes. "You four-legged highlighters never seen bipedal creatures before?"

"Now now, Shego..." Drakken scolded. "We're walking highlighters, too, remember? Can't you be polite for once? Besides, there actually aren't many bipedal creatures in this show's world. And the ones that are usually happen to be quite evil."

"Well then - We'll just fit right in with that lot quite nicely, won't we?" griped the raven-haired woman.

"Please don't start talking like a Brit again, Shego. You know how it irks me."

"I'm sorry," Shego mocked. "Am I not using enough "Cheerios" for your tastes, mate?"

"What's a Cheerio?" asked Pinkie Pie, popping up on Shego's left side.

"Guh!" Shego jumped to her right – and looked around. "Hey, where-"

Pinkie popped up on Shego's right side. "And why did you run away from me?"

Shego jumped back to her left. "Dah! Stop that!" But as soon as she said it, the pony was gone again.

"Stop what?" asked Pinkie, her appearance right in front of the henchwoman causing Shego to jump backwards. "What good is throwing a welcome party for somepony if the ponies I want to welcome with that party don't want to be at their party?"

Shego's eye started to twitch, the last nerve of hers fraying rapidly. "Well, maybe we don't want a party thrown for us in the first place? Did ya' ever think of that, Eraserbutt?"

Drakken raised a hand. "Um, I still want to go to the party-"

Shego's hands erupted into green flame again. "Shut up, Dr. D."

"Yes, Ma'am." Drakken dropped his hand, knowing enough about his partner to know that now was the time to shut up.

However, the pink pony had no clue about what was coming. "My butt's not an eraser!" She turned around from studying her rear end to see Shego's ignited palms. "Ooh! You're doing your magic again"

_**"ARRRGGGG!"**_ roared Shego, finally snapping. She fired blast after blast of green energy at Pinkie. The fireballs ripped up the pathway, sending the other ponies on the walk scattering in fright. Eventually, Shego's energy ran out, and she stopped, panting in absolute exhaustion.

Drakken nervously poked his head from his hiding spot nervously. "Is...Is it over?"

The smoke from the blasts cleared - and Pinkie was gone. The path was empty. Shego grinned in triumph. "Yes. Finally, it's- GAH!" she gasped as Pinkie's face suddenly appeared from above. She looked up to see the pink pony sitting on her head.

"Oh, that was so cool! Do it again! Do it again! Oh, I've never seen anypony use magic like that before! I should really take you two to meet Twilight!"

Shego gave up trying to fight the animal. "Twilight?"

"Twilight Sparkle! She's one of my best friends! She's a unicorn, so she's really good at magic. Oh, and she's the personal protégée of Princess Celestia!"

"You don't say?" asked Drakken, listening intently.

"Yeah!" Pinkie continued. "She's always studying and reading books, and she's always curious to know about new things all the time! Since you might not be ponies now that I look at you more, I know she'd just be super duper THRILLED to meet a new kind of species in Equestria! Especially new creatures that can talk and do magic! There's only a hoofful of creatures here that can do that, you see?"

Shego spotted Drakken's expression, raising her eyebrow. It was a look that she knew all too well, one she had come to dread. "Uh-oh. What devious plan are you thinking of now, Drakken?"

"Quiet, Shego. Let the Doctor work." Drakken turned back to Pinkie Pie. "Would this 'Twilight Sparkle' have access to a science lab? That is, if science exists in your magical world?"

The question caught Shego off guard. "Huh?"

The pink pony nodded. "Oh, yes!" We have science here! I know that because a while back, Twilight didn't believe in my Pinkie Sense - which is where parts of my body suddenly start twitching randomly, warning me of certain things that are about to happen. She brought in all these fancy scientific machines and hooked my head up to something that looked like a colander with funny wires all over it, and did all sorts of tests to see if she could find a rational exp-"

"Yes, yes, of course," Drakken interrupted, waving the story off. He had seen the episode, of course. "How about a deal: _We'll come to your welcome party for us-"_ he said, directing his voice towards Shego and elbowing her gently to get the point across to her, much to her annoyance. "-if you can get us a meeting with Miss Sparkle. Do we have an accord?" He extended his hand – only to be greeted by a confused look from Pinkie. He sighed, beginning to get a bit annoyed himself. "Deal. Do we have a deal? They have hoofshakes in this world, don't they?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes, we have a deal!" exclaimed Pinkie, shaking his hand violently. "This is going to be just so neat! I've gotta get back to Sugarcube Corner and start making all the yummy cupcakes for the party! Ooh! Ooh! Do you wanna help?"

" Um... Let me talk that over with my partner here. She's a bit indecisive."

"Okay!" Pinkie bounded happily in place.

Drakken turned towards Shego, his back to the pony. She caught the drift, and did the same. "Enlighten me, Dr. D. Just why on earth should I be going along with this?"

"Must you always be so grumpy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Uh - Okay, yeah, forget I asked that. Anyways, if we can get our hands on a science lab, I may just be able to scramble something together that could help us to get out of here and back into our own world - leaving Kim Possible and the buffoon still trapped!"

A grin slid over Shego's face. "Suddenly, I'm liking this plan a lot."

* * *

Inside Fluttershy's house, Angel was still refusing to eat even a bite of the new piece of lettuce Fluttershy pushed towards him, as Kim finished her long explanation about the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, Drakken's idiocy, and how it had all led to them showing up outside her house.

"...and, well, to put a long story short - that's how we ended up here."

Fluttershy finally gave up on Angel, more interested in Kim's story. "This is just all so strange... We're all fictional creatures created by somepony's invisible hoof simply for their own pleasure and amusement?"

"Yep!" chittered Rufus, nodding his head.

"And you're not actually magical creatures after all?"

Kim shook her head. "Nope. That teleport was all science."

"But Kim - Science _is_ magic, remember?" butted in Ron.

"I thought you said you hated science after the last Chemistry assignment."

"The school Board ruled in my favour on that issue, KP. Barkin should not have brought liquid Styrene into the school. You can't pin that one on the Ronster."

Kim ignored him. "Although, Ron has Mystical Monkey Ninja powers. But that's another long story."

Fluttershy's ears perked up. "Oooh!" That sounds like interesting magic. May I see a demonstration?"

"Sorry - it's one of those things I can't really control, y'know?" sighed Ron. "Comes and goes. I gotta be in the right moment."

"Oh." Fluttershy looked down. "I think I know what you mean..." Suddenly, a loud, distinct beeping Kim's caused her to squeak in fright and duck under her couch. Angel smacked his head, sighing.

"Hey, it's alright," soothed Ron. "That's just Kim's communicator. More technology stuff."

After Angel pulled her out from under the sofa, Fluttershy shook the dust from her mane. "I'm dreadfully sorry. It just startled-"

"Don't worry," Kim cut her off. "We understand." She looked at her communicator. "Go, Wade."

Kim's 11-year old super-genius helper Wade appeared on the communicator screen, grinning devilishly. "So, how you liking Ponyville?"

Kim grinned back. "You set this one up, didn't you?"

Wade smiled. "Brony through and through." His expression quickly changed, however. "But I'm not here to brag. There's two other humans who aren't supposed to be in Equestria."

Kim glared, clenching her fist. "Drakken..."

"It looks like they ran into Pinkie Pie, though," continued Wade. "It's hard to track them through the clutter, but if I caught it right, they've agreed to let her throw a welcoming party for them in exchange for meeting Twilight afterwards."

"Aw, man!" groaned Ron. "How come they get the party?"

Kim raised her eyebrow. "Wait...Shego's willing to stand a Pinkie Pie party? That's not good."

Wade nodded. "No kidding. I heard the words "science lab," too. Kim, from the technology seen in the show, it's conceivable Drakken could build something that would free them from the dimensional entaglement. If they get out first-"

"-they could pull the plug on us," surmised Kim.

Fluttershy gasped in horror - then looked at Angel, confused. Angel shrugged, not having a clue, either.

Wade put up his hands. "Not that bad, actually. But you would be stuck in the channel loop - FOREVER!"

Kim chuckled. "Nice Pinkie impression."

"I've been working on it."

"Wait, we'd be trapped forever in Ponyville?" asked Ron. "That wouldn't be so bad."

Kim looked at him with mock concern. "You're okay with not having Nacos again?"

"Nah, I'll just show them how to make Nacos. All you need is some lettuce, beans, chips, some beef, and that's it!"

"Ron..." Kim elbowed her oblivious partner.

"What?"

Kim nodded towards Fluttershy – who was staring at him, horrified.

"What?" Then it hit him. "Ohhh, riiight... Ponies. Vegetarians. Heh. Forgot about that..." He shrunk down in embarrassment.

Kim turned back to Fluttershy. "My deepest apologies. Our species eats both meat and veggies. And The Ronster over here eats a LOT of meat. Frankly, it's about as disturbing in our own world."

"Oh, I - I see." The revelation was still a bit shocking to the pegasus, but as she did help many animals who also ate meat, she found it wasn't as unsettling as it should've been. "So... You're like bears?"

"Yes!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "Yes, we're like bears! Not like monkeys at all! Definitely not monkeys!"

"Huh? What's wrong with monkeys?" asked Fluttershy, surprised at his new outburst.

Ron glared. "Everything..."

"But she said you have Mystical Monkey-"

Kim cut her off. "Like I said - It's a long story."

"Speaking of, Ron," Wade cut back in, "There is also the possibility Drakken could change the channels on you if he gets out first."

Ron tilted his head. "Meaning...?"

Kim sighed. "Meaning if he escapes first, he could make sure we're trapped on _Ape Island_-"

"FOREVER!" Wade finished.

"WHAT?" Ron glared again, pounding his fist. "That madman must be stopped!" He looked towards the communicator. "Wow, that is a good impression, Wade."

Wade grinned. "Thanks."

"So can you pinpoint exactly where Drakken and Shego are right now, Wade?" asked Kim.

Wade started typing furiously. "Again, it's pretty hard with all this clutter, but I'll try my best to get a-" He stopped typing. "Uh-oh."

Kim raised her eyebrow again. "Uh-oh?"

The front door suddenly exploded open. Fluttershy and Ron both screamed and dove for cover. Instinctively, Kim hit a fighting stance.

The dust cleared – and Pinkie Pie came bounding into the house. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! You've got to come to meet these new ponies I ran into today! They're kinda strange, but they're still so cool! They walk on their back hooves, they can use magic and teleport like Twilight... One can even throw fire with their front hooves! Oh, you simply have to meet-"

Drakken stepped into the house, Shego right behind him. He looked at Pinkie. "Look, isn't the point of throwing a party so that we can meet your friends there? When do we get to the cupcake - KIM POSSIBLE?" he exclaimed, suddenly catching sight of the teenaged heroine.

Shego instantly ignited her hands, ready for battle. "Finally," she sneered, "a show I can stand watching."

Pinkie looked back and forth between the poised combatants.

"Yay! More new ponies! This is going to be the best cupcakes party EVER!"

* * *

_(NOTICE: We are acutely aware of the abrupt ending of this. Unfortunately, our source says that's all that was written before the writers realized the sequence had become too long and cut it from the script. We have reached out to our source again to see if anything further was outlined or planned in their notes. If that is so the case, we have asked if we can - pending the source's approval - use those notes to continue the script ourselves and make the sequence a complete story. We will let you all know the moment we receive a reply. Thank you for your patience while we try to work this out.)_


End file.
